Devstream 60
Devstream #60 started on September 18, 2015, @2pm EDT Devstream 60 may be behind us, but the exciting reveals will live on in our hearts forever. Each of our bi-weekly livestreams with the development team is filled with insight as to the past, present, and future of Warframe. Last week Archwing improvements, some exciting information on Arcanes, and the upcoming Brawler Warframe were all featured with some pretty incredible in-game footage. If you missed any of the action and want to catch it live be sure to check out all the excitement on our YouTube channel here. In the meantime, here's what you may have missed: NYCC Announcement Going to be at New York Comic Con? So will we! If you plan on attending then why not join us at our Developer & Community Panel? You can find all of the details for our event here Can't make the panel but still want to hang out with the team? Apply here to join our After Party at McGettigans. As a reminder, a limited amount of invites will be sent out, so send us your information ASAP if you'd like to guarantee a spot! Archwing in U17.5 is going to feature a lot of new Archwing content, but with all the feedback we've received on Archwing since launch it also makes a perfect time to give our space-combat game mode a mechanical overhaul. Here's a quick list of some of the improvements we have in mind that will go live in U17.5. *HUD adjustments will now show where enemies are along the peripherals of your vision, instead of the minimap. *Enemy scaling has been adjusted, and enemies will be more aggressive. *Enemies will use more strategic combat maneuvers rather than slowly surround Tenno. *XP values of enemies have been adjusted to help reduce the time in leveling Archwings and weapons. *We're currently experimenting with an afterburner for Archwing that kicks in after a certain amount of time spent boosting. *This update will definitely address many of the previous complaints about Archwing, such as enemy pathing and lull times in combat. Arcane Update *New Arcanes are being developed for release. *Time and cost to install and remove them is being changed in order to create more ease-of-use. *Arcanes will get their own dedicated screen for management. *It will cost 50,000 Standing to get an Arcane Distiller, and that will be all that's required to remove an Arcane. Monkey King Warframe *Named Wukong, he will be released first in China and then come to the global build once the timed exclusive period is over. *His powers were drawn from the real-world lore, and in the Devstream is a super sneak peek. *The Monkey King has the ability to Cloud Walk, a togglable stealth ability that drains Energy based on movement. *Cloud Walk will let players move in any direction. *His ‘4’ Ability summons the Monkey King’s famous staff that changes size and shape mid-combo. Brawler Warframe - Atlas *Atlas' design is much simpler than recent Warframe launches, and has an Earth theme to all of his Abilities *One Ability summons a barrier of rocks that can then be created and then rolled forward via the player’s aim direction. *Atlas can turn enemies to stone with his Stone Gaze Ability and then shatter them on hit. *Atlas can summon stone allies that fight with him in combat. *Atlas’ first ability will let player string together a melee punch that increases damage and decreases in cost each use. *Players can obtain Atlas from a Quest / Boss battle. Syndicate Weapons / Emotes *DE is on a solution that will help players trigger these weapon's syndicate ability without adding an extra hotkey, to assist with maintaining stealth. *Players get a ‘Handshake’ emote, and depending on what Syndicate you’re a part of will alter how players can interact with other Tenno using the ‘Handshake’ emote. *It is entirely possible to leave a fellow Tenno 'hanging'. Warframe App Coming soon. Mesa’s Peacemaker Experiments Mesa’s Peacemaker is being adjusted to be narrowed down to a cone of view instead of a full 360 auto-hit. As players adjust the cone they’ll auto-hit enemies within its range, dealing more damage over time as the cone decreases in size. This rework will provide Mesa with a blend of precision-based high damage that should feel far more rewarding to use. Valkyr Skin *Valkyr’s pre-Corpus skin has almost been finished, and will release alongside a slight power rework to Valkyr. *Ripline will be faster to use and will deploy faster. *Hysteria will now activate more quickly, and function similar to Excalibur’s Exalted Blade. It can also be toggled. New Corpus Modular Enemies *They have a unique effect on the player that originate from their helmet. *Each aura will affect various Warframe Powers or the HUD, and each of these enemies will have their own range or melee weapon. Rhino Temple Guard The Rhino Temple Guard skins are coming along nicely! Check out this upcoming weapon skin here: Skin1.jpg Skin2.jpg Weapon Rebalance and Multishot DE has been analyzing what Mods are used, overused, are fun to use, how weapons level, and most importantly how enemy scaling fits into influencing player builds. It’s a lot to cover, but they’ll be tackling the changes to weapon DPS carefully. General Information *The Boar has received a lot of love, and almost read for its re-release. This includes quite a bit of polish to the classic weapon. *Halloween-themed special items should make an appearance sometime in October! *U17.5 is soon! Expect more information as launch approaches. Category:Videos Category:Livestreams